the kiss chapter 2 the feelings
by thekojoesgirl
Summary: this is so romantic.chop socky chooks
1. Chapter 1

the kiss chapter 1 the beginning

one day in wasabi world it as just an ordanairy. nothing was happening everyone seemed very happy to the poing that its been a thew months that wasabi wasen't making any the chop socky chooks were happy but they still beed to keep a watch out and make sure everything is ok and keep undercover

A thew weeks later it seemed very normal nothing is really happening...again the boys ofcaourse were playing video games and chick p was always getting made at them for being so lazy around the coop she always go her that day wasabi was sitting in his headquarters looking down on the malldrewllers thinking what should happen next bad enough he can't even get rid of those chop socky was never happy with the idea of beating up the chooks as always he was a big heaRted gorrilla.

later the next day...

joe was playing video games on the tv and chick p was at work and chuckie was teaching dojo a thew minutes later chick p came running down the chutes she sat on her chair and looked at her computer,unknowing joe was in the living room beside stood up and looked behind her to see that she heard the tv going she enterd the room to see joe sitting there playing some kind of junk food junky she looked at him and made her angry she did not like joe just sitting around doing nothing like a useless chicken. chick p:joe im tired of telling you about you and the video games and cleaning the coop i had p picked up the controller and thew it and steped on looked at her eagerly to scream at he got up in :HEY IF YOU HAVE A PROPLEM WITH MY GAMES AND MY FOOD SAY p:WELL DONT YOU THINK I HAVE ALREADY ARE YOU TAKING THIS AS A JOKE JOE.  
joe:NO I TEND TO LIKE WHAT IM DOING ALOT JUST BECAUSE WE LIVE TOGETHER DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN TELL ME WHAT TO p: WELL THEN IF YOU DONT WANNA BE MY PARTNER ANYMORE THEN JUST SAY IT.  
joe:FINE I'LL SAY IT I...DON'T...WANNA...BE...YOUR PARTNER OR FIREND ANYMORE.  
chick ps heart broke she would have never thought she would have to p said fine and left in a hurry up the chutes.

after chuckie was done dojo it started to rain all the students said there good byes and left running in the puddles of rain decided to run home back to the coop once he got down the chutes he was all looked around and saw joe sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and a comic book he looked at chuckie with a mad face.  
chuckie:weres chick p joe didn't could tell they just had a fight he gasped chuckie:joe weres chick p joe looked at closed his eyes and said shes not coming back chuckies jaw dropped and said what happened joe:we had a fight and i told her to get out and she left.  
chuckie shook his head and said coe one we have to go find shook his head lightly and went to go look unknowing were she could be?  



	2. Chapter 2

the kiss chapter 2 the feelings

chuckie and joe went in the pouring rain to try and find chick p they were searching all over the she was no were to be found.  
chuckie turned around to see joe crying with his hands on his tried to stop the tears but he just coulden':are you ok joe .joe:looked at chuckie im sorry its all my i haden't told her to get out we woulden't be in this sistuation right now chuckie:your right thats why you need to make it up to her when we find her.  
joe agreed and wiped away his coninued on his joe saw her on a very tall building sitting on the edge getting soaked to bits. chuckie and joe screamed chick p turned around to see the boys running behind chick p could say ran up to her and literly glomped on her and gave the tightist hug you can ever think looked and smiled knowing they missed saw the expression of chick p smiling and holding eachother for dear p sneezed and coughed joe felt the wet clothes on to her that we should go.  
joe got up and let out his hand to help her up and said lets go home chick ps face brigtained.

once they got back to the coop jow got her a blanket to keep her chuckie got her some warm tea to drink with a change of clothes she layed down with the sat beside her feeling bad for what he done he held chick ps hand and looked into her eyes and told her he was sorry i would never want you to leave it woulden't be the same without you here P im really sorry joe;is there anyway i can make it up to p sat up and took his hands and kissed him on the eyes gleamed in looked at her and smiled at night they were hloding and hugging p forgived joe for what he did and said infact she felt happy through the night love was in the air and two young friends were gonna be beome more then partners. 


	3. Chapter 3

the next morning they woke up and went to with his dojo and chick p working with pipes and joe with the comic coninued there normal an undercover super hero.a thew hours past everybody including the mall drewellers were shopping working eating who knows even chick p was fixing a pipe she heard a sound behind p looked behind very she turned no was said in a calm voice "hello".

chick p's eyebrows went truned around to continue her again the noise went again this time she heard a garbage can tip over under her head looked down making her head hit o step off of one of the oil on her boots made her slip and fall on the ground face lifted her face up off the in a dark space she sa this figure of a man with a hat and black short hair. he noticed she saw glimpse of him he dissapeard in the p shaked her head and rubbed her got up very quickly stood up and made on of her chop socky she noticed that her lip was bleeding she took a kleenex out of her brown bag she always carried on her shoulder and she wiped her lip with though you can see that she had a swolen thought she would take a break she went into the mall and sat in the foodcourt. she sat down thinking who was that guy and why would he scare me like that.

chick p's face went angry and mumbled to herself must be one of those freaky teenagers...chick p sighed and looked down and touched her lip it was still swolen. suddenly joe and chuckie come running along she looked and smiled at them. chuckie and joe and sat down with asked wat ya doing in his kind smiling way. chuckie noticed the swolen lip she happened chick p:nothing just slipped and fell and banged lip she looked confused thats not like chick p at all.

well i hope its better then the other two 


	4. Chapter 4

joe and chuckie looked at eachother confused that chick p did not say something that was sassy like she was somekind of a big p's black dark eyes looked sad. joe:whats wrong p something bothering you come one gurl you can tell p looked at joe and smiled and answerd nothing is wrong im fine ok p:im sorry but i need to go back to work see you guys walked left joe with a sad concerned face and chuckie with a worried both stopped and looked at eachother.i wonder whats wrong with her joe looked at him and shrugged...mean while wasabi was in his head quarters looking at the window.

wasabi was very board at the time bubba went to get a delivery for his main window smashed with glass everywere wasabi jumped out of his red high chair and stood a dark figure with black hair and a pink streak in the front cam walking in.

OHHH I WONDER WHO IT IS

and to wasabi's despise it was dead eye/oni wasabi eyes turned small and he became looked at him with a smile and said hello wasabi nice to see you again around these parts of shiverd and rased his voice wasabi:what do you want from me.i want chick p wasabi snared at her and said WHY WHY DO YOU WANT HER BECAUSE SHE DESTROYED MY LIFE AND THERE FOR I HATE HER FOR THAT oni explained to in a made face said why should i help you last time you were here you lied to me and screwed me i don't want that happening :I ONLY HELPED YOU BECAUSE I HAD MY EYE AND THANKS TO CHICK P I LOST IT oni screamed. wasabi made a confused face at mentioned if i get chick p k.o. joe and chuckie chan will come and once they come you can have those two and i'll take care of chick p oni had this most desturbing grin on his face. oni put out her hand and said so is it a deal wasabi put his hand out and shaked her hand. wasabi went to a question and said but with out your powers how will you defeat them oni took a tazer out of her pocket and turned it smiled


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 the strike

later that evening chick p was finishing she put her tools in her locker and locked it and coninued to walk back to the knew the guys were going to start wining about why are you so late and joe with his sarcastic she was she was walking she was hearing these footsteps behind everytime she turn around to look no one would be p sarted to walk a little faster her heart beating started to walk again she heard footsteps...she stopped but without turning corner of her eyes turned very a sound she turned around and to her surprise chickadee...that was all chick p heard until...*BANG* she was stunned her face first one the p was nocked of the dark oni came out :awwww chick p your friends are gonna be wondering were have you gone in a sneer put her stun gun back into her pocket and dragged chick p by her ponytail on the back of her head. it was about 12:00 am the guys were literly hisaricle about were is she.

joe:FIRST CHICK P'S LATE NOW SHE'S LITERLY GONE

chuckie looked at joe with a ohh joe look

chuckie:then we must go find her

joe:AWWW MAN

so they got dressed and headed out.

mean while oni was pulling chick p into wasabi's headquarters wasabi:you got her yet in a confused face

oni looked at him in a mad face and right bihind her in her right hand was chick p's ponytail with chick p attached to it.

wasabi laughed and pointed to the door way to the torcher room were there was a door to the rock hard dungens were all the crazy people who comitted very bad crimes went it was empty at this time because all of them have been bailed out or killed by him. oni coninued to pull chick p to the dungens her bangs covering her more oni walked the more darker it had become she finally opened the door leading to the looked up and saw that it as very rocky and there was loads of behind bubba followed her scared that she was gonna kill him because of the last time they met and that she looked really opened a gate for her to throw chick p grabed her by the head and threw her in leaving chick p's face on the ground uncontious.  



	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6 the heartbreak

bubba locked the gate with the key that opened it he left leaving uncontious chickadee and oni behind he closed the wooden door that creeked behind him.  
after looking at bubba close the door she turned back to look a chick then oni but a white nighty on her that had speggehti straps on it and that bearly kept her warm at was about to walk out of the dundeon until she saw chickadee turned around and smiled chick p got up and looked around and found herself in a rocky cave with bars no beds no windows nothing but the cold hard rocky p saw oni and thought she was imagining her until her eyes became un foggy and she found out she was not dreaming "it was real" chick p rubbed the back of her p:were the heck am i.

oni:YOUR IN JAIL CHICKADEE AND YOUR GONNA BE RUN BY ME THANKS TO WASABI.

chick p:THEN WERE'S JOE AND CHUCKIE

oni:THERE MOST LIKELY LOOKING FOR YOU IM GUESSING or maybe they just forgot about you

chick p's face turned angry

chick p:you'll never get aWay with this oni joe and chuckie will find me and when they do..."SHUT UP"ONI YOU WERE WONDERING THERE IS A REASON FOR ME CAPTURING THAT REASON IS TO GET p looked at her see last time we met you destroyed my life and what i mean by my life is my powers YOU SEE THIS EYE HERE IS NO LONGER IN p started to tear up.

oni:IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU CHICKADEE

chick p:im sorry while tears slid down her face

oni:sence it's late i'll let you live for now...but your chance is very slim sence all thats left is the demon inside me.

oni stepped out of the dundeon slamming the wodoen door shut

as soon as she shut the door the only light she had was from benath the door the rest of the dungeon was dark.

chick p sat there sobbing in pain thinking will she ever see her best friends again will she die

mean while the guys were serching all over the mall for her.

joe would take one side of the mall and chuckie the other still no were to be seen.  
joe was agitated with the fact that she was gone and no were to be seen.

chuckie and joe met up about an hour later in the same spot they were before.

they said the only place that would be left is wasabi headquarters.  



	7. Chapter 7

the kiss chapter 7 cold hands

chuckie and joe perseaded to walk toword wasabi's head they were walking they were hearing footsteps behind them they kept looking back and looked at there arm's they went through the doors to get to the elevater that led to the top of wasabi's they continued to go on the elevater while going up they felt that something was waiting for boys finally got up to the top once the doors opened they jumped to there surprise not one person or minon,robot to be seen. they both made sure the place had a secured perimeter.

joe:"sweet easter man" it is deserted in here

chuckie:to true

joe:huh thats it she must be in the dugeon most likely

chuckie:okay i'll stay here and make sure no one come's and ambushes's us you go find chick p and i'll stay here.

joe made a friendly smile at chuckie in a way to say thanks.  
so joe went to the dungeon/jail cells...while he was walking he remeberd when they first time he was here for throwing so called egg's at wasabi's being acused for being innocent.

joe finally got to the end of the he saw a wooden door witch was locked chuckie was still waitng for anything to come for he heard high heel's coming behind him chuckie turned around lord behold oni was there holding a chair before chuckie could say anything she hit him with the chair blood trickled down chuckie's was sweating and some blood splatterd on her when she BANGED him with the chair.

by then joe was ready to break down the door. he went a far distnce from the door and started to run at the was about a meter away from the door and he jumped and used his foot to crash he suceeded in doing p saw the door looked up and saw a tall dark figure standing at the broken p's eyes were blury from being in the dark for atleast a was sitting at the back of the shallow cave huttled up with the herself.

joe still didn't notice chick p was in a cell it was so dark.

joe:hellooo cp

chick p then reconized the voice.

chick p:joe

joe:chick p is that you he ran to the medal bar cell

chick p crawled to the very edge to the cell to the point they were face to face.

joe:oh chick p what happened

he saw that she was all dusty in a white nighty dress thing her face coverd in scraches and was terrible

who would do such a horrible thing to chick p like this he was thinking.

he could tell chick p was crying from her dark swolen eyes.  
joe grabed her hand's and told her everything going to be alright.  
at that point she couldn't say anything she was so happy to see him.

suddenly chick p looked behind him and like a ghost oni was there wearing a white kimono with a blue ribbon on it chick p's face turned scared her eyes turned small she screamed and ripped her hand's away from joe's.

joe didn't notice oni was there behind him.

chick p was rolled up in a ball with her hand's on her head crying

chick p:"WHY WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS IF YOU HATE ME SO BAD WHY DON'T YOU JUST KILL ME"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE JUST KILL ME"

joe:"CHICK P TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG PLEASE TELL ME I PROMISE ME AND CHUCK ARE GOING TO GET YOU OUT OF HERE"

oni:i'll be glad to kill you after i turn this guy into mince meat joe looked behind him to see oni holding a giant stone above him again before he could say anything or move "BANG"


	8. Chapter 8

the kiss responsibility chapter 8

A thew hours later joe woke up to find out that he was tied up on a table that kind of looked like a cross.

He couldn't even lift of his head because all of his body parts were tied up with medal bars.

he was very weak he couldn't say anything because his head has been hit with a dang rock.

The right side of his head was bleeding and throbing with pain.

Joe turned his head to find he was in some kind of a torchor chamber were

whips and needles,coffins with sharp tips inside

It was a horrible sight to even look at

Then he remeberd he saw this place before when he was trying to find chick p

Then it hit him were the sweet easter was chick p.

suddenly a large wooden door opened with a very large loud creek.

he saw dark figure in his blury fision.

once it got closer he found out it was oni.

ONI:oh your up joe how you feeling with a large smile on her face

joe looked at her like are you serious first you hit me with a rock and now your woundering how im doing.

joe roled his eyes and mouned

JOE:WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM CHICK P WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM HER

ONI:ALL I EVER WANTED WAS REVENGE

and the only way i can have that is too get her away from you always protecting your little chickadee from getting hurt

have you ever though of letting her out of the cage letting her fly on her own you two boys were always there for never got a little me time to herself

she always had to deal with you two roosters DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT DID FOR HER.

the pain she had to go throw.  
when we first talked on chicks reunited on the computer that was the day that i new what wasabi did to her even though he tought me how to use my powers.

but she told me more about what happened when she moved.

the day i made her father sell the house to wasabi.  
wasabi apparently wanted more from them

he wanted chick p to be his young servent chick p was unawear of what happened only her parents new he did everything to ge her by bribing them money to everything they wanted including half of the mall he was building.  
but they still said no

they rejected everything for her.

then she told me that being a chook was putting a tole on her she told me saving the world wasen't easy with you guys around it's not that she didn't like you guys it was wasabi pushing himself on her parents.

she always had to be there for her parents he would do anything to try and tell them that they need to tell chickadee that she should get her to be his servent.  
her and her family rejected over a million times over and over and over again

she old me that she was a chop socky chook she trusted me and i failed her because the demon inside me took over i put my love behind my demon witch he took over.

don't you understand joe you messed everything up when the chop socky chooks started the day this mall was built you put the burden on chick p.

joe became emotional tears ran down his cheeks.

ONI:she told me she had feelings for you and chuckie.  
SHE TOLD ME THAT SHE LOVED ONE AS A FRIEND AND THE OTHER AS A MAN that...

oni stoped and a thew tears fell down her cheek and that fell on the floor

joe looked at her

JOE:"AS A MAN THAT SHE... WHAT MAN TELL ME DAMN IT"

he began to weep

oni looked at him and told him the end of the sentence ONI:a man that she loved with a deep pasion that she always had for him.

a man that she never got along with,a man that she never thought he would love her back.

she cried that they and confessed her feeling for him.  
i felt bad for her.

wow long chapter much 


End file.
